Christmas With You
by Youtoberz
Summary: A one-shot Zatch Bell Christmas! After the grueling battle with the massive demon Faudo, Zatch and friends celebrate Christmas together. But feelings start to take their toll on Megumi and Tia, especially after what happen during their fight with Faudo; will they finally confess their feelings for Kiyo and Zatch? ZatchXTia KiyoXMegumi and slight Mr. SunbeamXElle.


Beautiful lights are scattered around Mochinoki City. Snow lightly falls from the starry sky above. Family and friends gather together to celebrate the yearly occurrence. It was Christmas Eve at Mr. Takamine's house and friends have gathered to celebrate the holidays. Among those friends were: Tia, Megumi, Mr. Sunbeam, Elle, Ponygon, even Kanchome and Folgore attended. They bonded a lot during the battle with demons from one thousand years ago and even more when trying to stop Faudo, a giant rampaging demon. Those struggles brought the group together, they shared the same pain and despair but now they are sharing smiles and laughter in front of a warm fireplace.

"Kiiiiiyo! Is it time to open presents yet?" asked an impatient Zatch.

"Zatch, I've already told you, we open presents on Christmas Day, not Christmas Eve." replied Kiyo.

"But Kiyo..." Zatch said, starting to frown "I thought you said we were all going to open presents together."

Irritation is starting to build up within Kiyo, "Yes I did say that, and if you weren't so busy eating yellowtail then you would have remembered me also saying that everyone is coming back tomorrow too."

"But Kiyo this isn't fair!" said Zatch as he sat up from the couch and started pouting. "I'm way too excited to sleep tonight! Can't we just open presents we got for each other and then open Santa's gifts tomorrow?"

After already explaining it to him three times before, Kiyo snapped; "ZATCH!"

"Kiyo, please calm down." Megumi said; trying to calm Kiyo's anger, "These are times to be happy. Besides Zatch is still a child so of course he's antsy." Kiyo blushed a little, if it was any one else he wouldn't have been embarrassed about it, but it was Megumi who responded to his irritation.

"Okay, I'm sorry for yelling." Kiyo said, "Zatch, no matter what you will get your gifts, just be a little patient and that will make it easier on yourself."

"Unuu..." Zatch said while sitting back down, he knew Kiyo was right but it was so hard to be patient. He was so excited about the holidays because it meant he could be surrounded by his demon friends, something that usually takes place during battles, and the little kid in him is excited for presents.

Although Kiyo was calmed somebody else wasn't, "Zatch! Why do you always have to make things harder for everyone else!" said Tia, losing control of her anger.

"Wha-" Zatch was startled, "I'm sorry everyone. I didn't know.", tears starting to well up in his eyes. He wanted everyone to be happy and didn't think that his constant questions were ruining everyone else's time.

When Tia saw tears forming in Zatch's eyes she instantly regretted yelling at him. She felt like she had to hide how she really feels and try to appear strong, "Hmpf, crybaby."

Megumi started holding Zatch to comfort him, "Tia! That was an awful thing to say. He's doesn't make things harder for us, we wouldn't even be here today without Zatch and Kiyo. Apologize right now."

Tia started to think back on all the times Zatch rescued her, "Alright, alright. Zatch, I'm sorry." It was all she could manage.

Zatch looked up, "Do you really mean that Tia?" Seeing Zatch sad really upset Tia deep down.

"Yea, I do." Tia decided to be brave so she started to hug Zatch. It took a lot of courage for Tia to do that because any contact from Zatch made her blush and anxious.

"Thanks Tia! Wait, are you okay?" Returning the hug, Zatch noticed Tia shaking.

"Umm... I-I'm okay, I-I'm just a little cold." Said Tia hesitantly, everyone besides Zatch knew that Tia was just really nervous. But being oblivious, Zatch took her word for it.

"Why didn't you just say so?" said Zatch as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Tia, making sure it was wrapped tightly so Tia would feel maximum warmth. He continued to hold Tia.

_Z-Zatch is s-so close to me; he's actually holding me tightly. I can feel my heart beating really hard. Oh I hope nobody is looking at my face, I know I'm blushing really hard... but I'm happy. Despite the embarrassment I feel so comfortable and happy. I... I like being close to this idiot _(Tia smiles).

"T-Thank you, Zatch." Tia said as she put her head on his shoulder, partially to try and cover her embarrassment.

"Unuu! Anything for Tia!" Zatch said smiling.

Megumi sighed, she rested her head on Kiyo's shoulder. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Me-Megumi?" Kiyo said, starting to panic, Megumi was actually resting on him. He started blushing.

"I'm sorry, it's just I want us all to enjoy these happy times and yet we're starting to yell at each other." Megumi started blushing too but continued to rest her head on Kiyo's shoulder.

Guilt starting to pile on Kiyo. He wanted everyone to be happy too, especially his partner Zatch and close friend Megumi. "I'm sorry Megumi, I'll try my best to control my anger tonight." Kiyo said while scratching his cheek.

"Thank you, Kiyo" Megumi said as she smiled.

Y-You're welcome Megumi!" Kiyo said.

There was a silence that lasted a few minutes, then Folgore noticed Megumi's affection for Kiyo, Tia's affection for Zatch, and Mr. Sunbeam's affection for Elle. Mr. Sunbeam had his arm wrapped around Elle the whole time. "Hey now! Love is in the air! Kanchome let's bust out the mistletoes!" Folgore said loudly.

Megumi rose from Kiyo's shoulder, blushing just like the time Apollo claimed that she was Kiyo's girlfriend. Kiyo wanted to yell but remembered his promise so he just sat there really embarrassed. Mr. Sunbeam and Elle felt embarrassed but felt too comfortable to change their position. Tia wanted to protest but she was too comfortable herself and she sort of liked the idea; so she just sat there blushing madly. Zatch just sat there confused; he was too oblivious to see Tia's affection for him or the meaning behind Folgore's statement.

"Hahahahaha! It was a joke, it was a joke. Come on, we should all laugh at ourselves every once in awhile." Folgore said laughing.

A voice came from the kitchen, "Everyone! Dinner's ready!" said Mrs. Takamine.

"O-Okay!" Kiyo said, still trying to regain his composure from Folgore's previous statement. "Let's go eat everyone."

Megumi was the first to rise with Kiyo, "Okay, sounds great! Let's go eat Tia."

"But Megumi." Tia protested, she didn't want to leave Zatch's comfort, although she would never admit it.

Kiyo interrupted, "Let's go Zatch, I know you've been looking forward to dinner tonight too." He knew that if he got Zatch to come Tia wouldn't have a reason to stay behind.

Zatch looked concern, "But Kiyo, I don't want Tia to start shivering again." This made Tia blush again, but Zatch's words tugged at her heart strings. He may be an idiot but he truly does care for others.

"Zatch" Tia said smiling to him, "I'm warm now, thank you. If I get cold again I'll tell you, okay?" Tia knew if she ever wanted Zatch to hold her all she had to do is say that she is cold. Learning this trick really made her happy.

"Unuu!" Zatch said returning a smile, "Now let's go eat!"

Megumi smiled at the two children. She was glad they were getting along so well today. She knew Zatch makes Tia really happy. She just wished Tia would tell Zatch her feelings although she knew she had no room to talk. But she could see that it hurts Tia to hold in her feelings.

Everyone besides Ponygon took a seat around the table.

"Meru meru me..." Ponygon said as he started crying. Then someone lifted him up into his lap.

"Ponygon don't cry, of course you are going to eat with us. It wouldn't feel the same if you were left out." Mr. Sunbeam said smiling. Elle looked at Mr. Sunbeam and smiled; he was such a nice man. She was glad she met him during their battle with Faudo.

Ponygon instantly bursts with happiness, "Meru meru me!" and starts licking his book owner.

Everyone prayed and started to enjoy the meal. Everyone was satisfied and thoroughly enjoyed the meal even though a certain person was disappointed with the lack of yellowtail. After the meal they joined together in front of the fireplace again, enjoying Christmas music and movies.

Tia made sure she would be sitting next to Zatch and was willing to fight anyone for that seat. Tia planned on telling Zatch that she was cold but she felt so nervous about it because she knew it was almost the same as asking him to hold her. She wouldn't have to ask because since she was so anxious about it she started to shake involuntarily. After seeing this Zatch didn't even ask Tia if she was cold. He just grabbed the same blanket and wrapped it tightly around himself and Tia.

"Z-Zatch?" Tia asked, a blush was starting to form at her cheeks. She knew all too well that Zatch was oblivious so she thought she would have to tell him that she was cold.

"You started shaking again so I thought you were cold" Zatch said, looking at the anxious look on Tia's face. He thought he was making her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Tia." He started unwrapping the blanket.

"Wait!" Tia blurted out loud as she grabbed his hand to make him stop unwrapping the blanket. This action made her blush even harder; she is holding his hand. "I am cold." She said simply, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, okay!" Zatch stopped his attempts at unwrapping the blanket and instead wrapped his arm around Tia to warm up the already warm Tia. He couldn't move his other arm because Tia was still holding his hand, but he didn't mind.

Kanchome noticed Tia's nervousness and her blushing. "Aww! Tia has a crush on Zatch. Hahaha!" teased Kanchome.

"Nuu? What's that?" Asked an oblivious Zatch while Tia only grew more embarrassed.

"Wha-" Tia was so shocked she could barely talk. "N-No I don't!" Tia said as a mad blush spread through her entire face.

Everyone in the group started to laugh besides Tia, Zatch, and Megumi who felt bad for Tia.

Tia burrowed her face into Zatch's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Zatch was still confused about the whole thing but comforted Tia regardless because even he could tell she was uncomfortable from the laughing.

Tia finally summoned her strength from anger and retorted to Kanchome, "You're just jealous that you don't have anyone to hold."

This got to Kanchome because he started looking down and frowned. "Hey my little bambino" Folgore said as he put an arm around his partner, "You can hold me if you want, that's better than holding any girl in the world!" Folgore may be an worldwide known Italian singer and great with ladies but the most important person to him was Kanchome, and Kanchome always used Folgore as a role model.

This cheered Kanchome up, "Thank you Folgore." Kanchome said happily.

Tia still felt bitter. She was doing well to contain it until a certain oblivious boy set her off the edge.

"Tia, what's a crush?" asked a curious Zatch.

The next second he couldn't breathe, "T-i-a..." Zatch said as he was being strangled.

"Don't you dare ask me what a crush is!" Tia was strangling Zatch with all of her might.

"W-h-y..." Zatch was barely able to ask, almost out of oxygen.

Each question sent here more and more over the edge. Everyone watched, they knew it was better if they just let Tia let her anger out. But what everyone didn't realize was that Zatch ran out of oxygen and has passed out.

Finally Tia calmed down enough to let go and Zatch fell on the couch, not moving and eyes closed. Tia was too angry to notice Zatch's condition so she just looked away from him.

"Zatch?" Kiyo tried getting Zatch's attention. Everyone's attention turn to Zatch, even Tia.

Zatch just laid there, not saying a word or budging an inch. Everyone started to move towards Zatch.

"Zatch?" Tia said as she tried getting his attention. She moved closer to him and started shaking him, "Zatch, get up. This isn't funny!" Tia started panicking. "Zatch! Are you okay? Zatch!" She started crying. Now everyone was worried. Kiyo made sure Zatch's airways weren't blocked and checked to make sure he was breathing, which he was.

Eventually Zatch started coughing and opened his eyes. The first thing Zatch saw was a crying Tia. "Zatch!" yelled Tia as she went to tightly hug him.

"Ugh. Too... tight." Zatch was barely able to say. He let out a painful cough

"Sorry..." said Tia softly as she loosed her hold on him but refused to let go. Tears ran down her face and onto Zatch's mantle. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just I can get so angry over the littlest things..." Tia confessed.

Zatch was stunned at her words, Tia barely apologized for anything on her own free will, especially for her anger. He accepted her apology and hugged her in return.

After a few minutes of comforting Zatch, Megumi finally said, "Tia, we need to talk alone, now."

"Okay..." said Tia, who sensed her demise. How would she be punished she wondered. Megumi hardly ever sounds this serious. _Whatever it is I probably deserve it_, Tia admitted to herself.

Tia and Megumi were upstairs in the guest room alone. Megumi closed the door without turning around to face Tia.

She turned around and met with Tia's eyes. _Good going Tia, you made Megumi cry_, Tia thought when she saw small tears trickle down Megumi's face. "Megumi..." Tia said, lost for words.

"Tia, you need to control yourself." Megumi started. "You could have killed Zatch just a few minutes ago! I know you have anger issues and its fine if you vent them. But you don't want anyone getting seriously hurt or worse do you?"

Tia started crying hard, droplets kept hitting the floor. "No, I don't want to hurt any of my friends, especially not Zatch. I-I-I..."

"You love him, don't you Tia?" interrupted Megumi. This startled Tia. _How did Megumi find out that I have feelings for Zatch, _Tia wondered.

"You won't tell anyone... right?" asked a scared Tia. She trusts Megumi with her life but this was Tia's biggest secret and she needed to make sure it was safe with her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Megumi said with a condition, "But you have to promise me that you will work on your anger issues and you also have to promise me to control your anger tonight."

"Okay..." Tia replied, "I won't let my anger get the best of me tonight or tomorrow. Can we go back to our friends now?" Tia really wanted to see how Zatch is doing.

"Yes." replied Megumi, "But first come here." Tia walked up to Megumi who picked Tia up and gave her a hug. It was something they both needed after all the drama that just took place.

Back downstairs the group heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Kiyo got up from the couch and to see how Megumi was doing. When she turned around the corner she met with Kiyo's eyes. _She's has been crying... _Kiyo thought.

"Megumi, are you al-" Kiyo was cut off when Megumi walked up to him and flung her arms around him.

"Yes, I'm okay." Megumi smiled, "We just had to talk about some sensitive things. Now let's all get along and enjoy Christmas together."

"O-Okay Megumi." Kiyo was still worried about Megumi but thought the best way to handle it was to give her a happy Christmas. They walked back into the living room together while holding hands. Kiyo started becoming nervous. Even after they sat down together Megumi wouldn't let go of his hand and even wrapped her other arm around his arm; she even proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder again.

Tia made her way back to her spot next to Zatch, she avoided eye contact out of guilt but she was relieved to see him doing a lot better than before.

"Hey Tia, are you okay?" Zatch asked. Tia noticed a little fear in his voice; but there was still care in his voice too.

"Yea I'm okay." Tia lied, she was extremely upset over hurting Zatch. "Zatch... how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Zatch replied, "It's still a little hard to breathe but it doesn't hurt anymore."

_Anymore..._ Tia thought. She never wanted Zatch to be hurt in the first place, especially by her own hands. Tia softly wrapped her arms around Zatch, bringing him into a caring embrace.

"Nuu?" Zatch felt something strange when Tia held him this time. He couldn't put his finger on it. Despite just being strangled from Tia he feels so safe in her arms this time. He felt a weird feeling in his heart, it felt all bubbly and happy as if butterflies were flying around inside of him. He enjoyed the feeling and wrapped his arms around Tia's waist and pulled Tia closer into himself. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and they were staring into each other's eyes.

For Zatch this changed everything. Thoughts started running across his mind like _cute_ and _beautiful. Why am I thinking this way about Tia, _Zatch wondered.

Tia's heart kept thumping, it felt like Zatch was staring deep into her soul, _why is he staring at me like that?_ "Zatch?" Tia said, pulling her forehead away.

Zatch immediately snapped back into reality. "Unuu?" replied Zatch

"Why are you... oh never mind." Tia was curious but decided to just enjoy the moment. She shot him a smile and rested her forehead back onto Zatch's and closed her eyes. Zatch admired Tia for awhile and then he closed his eyes too.

A few hours passed by which was spent by watching movies, singing, laughing and smiling. Then it was time for everyone to leave.

"Aww, but Megumi!" Tia protested, "Can't we stay here for tonight?" Tia wanted to spend more time with Zatch.

"No Tia." replied Megumi, "Don't worry, we'll be coming back here first thing in the morning."

"Fine..." said Tia, defeated.

"Is it okay if we come back as soon as we wake up?" asked Mr. Sunbeam.

"Yea." replied Kiyo, "Just make sure you give us a call to make sure we're awake."

"Okay!" announced Folgore, "We're heading out, see you tomorrow Kiyo!"

Folgore and Kanchome rushed out the door. _Huh_? They thought after seeing all the snow. But they didn't have much time to process what they were seeing since they ran on ice and started falling.

They both landed on their heads and the collision with the ground left giant bruises on their heads. "Momma mia! Owww my precious face" yelled Folgore. Kanchome just cried and continuously said "ow" over and over again.

"Well this is a problem." said Kiyo, observing the snow. "We were having so much fun that we didn't notice it snowing this hard. It looks like nobody can get out tonight."

Mr. Sunbeam thought of an idea, "I can use _Go Shudoruk _and Ponygon can transport everyone home. It's late at night so people shouldn't notice."

Kiyo didn't like this idea, "No we can't risk it, there are too many children looking out for Santa tonight. We don't want to get caught."

Mrs. Takamine came downstairs, "What's going on?" She then sees the snow, "Oh dear, it looks like everyone will just have to stay here tonight."

"Yes!" Tia cheered, she was happy to get her way.

"What will we do about sleeping arrangements tonight?" asked Megumi.

"Let's see here." pondered Mrs. Takamine, "All the kids can share the guest room together. My bed can fit two people so Folgore and Mr. Sunbeam can share that." Mr. Sunbeam looked horrified at the thought of sharing a bed with another man, Folgore had a stupid blank face which showed he really didn't care. Mrs. Takamine continued "I'll sleep on the couch with Elle."

"What about me?" asked Megumi, Mrs. Takamine forgot about her. This was a real problem because she ran out of places in the house to put her.

Kiyo sacrificed himself and said "She can sleep on my bed, I can just sleep down here on the floor. I don't mind." He felt a little embarrassed since he was doing it for Megumi.

Megumi couldn't accept that, "No I can't sleep on your bed knowing that you're sleeping on the floor. You sleep in your bed Kiyo, I'll sleep on the floor."

Mrs. Takamine could tell that Megumi and Kiyo cared a lot for each other and hoped they wouldn't make her regret her decision.

"Okay, okay" Mrs. Takamine interrupted, "Kiyo's bed is the last place in the house that can be slept on so why don't you two share it? I trust the both of you so it's alright if it's just for tonight."

"W-What?" said both Kiyo and Megumi. In a matter of seconds they both blushed wildly, they didn't want to argue because they liked the idea, no matter how embarrassing it was.

Megumi turned to Kiyo, "I-Is that fine with you, K-Kiyo?" Megumi asked very nervously.

"Umm, s-sure M-Megumi." Kiyo barely managed to say, he was even more nervous than Megumi. Megumi and Kiyo then avoided eye contact out of embarrassment.

Once 11 o'clock came around the corner everyone went to bed. In the guest room, children were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Zatch stop running around and help us set up the blankets." said Kanchome.

"Meru meru me!" Ponygon agreed, as he made failed attempts to help spread out bed sheets.

"Nuu, okay." Zatch didn't want to go to bed so that's why he wasn't helping; although he gave in to their requests.

Tia just got done changing into her pajamas and entered the room to see Zatch setting up her bed for her. _Aww how cute_, Tia thought. It made her happy that Zatch was doing things for her.

"Hey everyone!" Tia announced as she walked in.

"Hey Tia!" the other three children said together.

"Tia just in time!" Zatch started, "I just finished making your bed for you."

"Aww, that's very sweet of you Zatch. Thank you!" Tia said smiling.

"Unuu! You're welcome." Zatch said smiling back.

In Mrs. Takamine's room.

"Umm, goodnight, Folgore." Mr. Sunbeam said awkwardly.

"Goodnight Kafka!" said Folgore without shame.

In the living room.

"Are you okay with sleeping on the couch Elle?" asked Mrs. Takamine.

"Yes, it's actually pretty comfortable." replied Elle.

"Now that I think about it." Mrs. Takamine started, "We should have shared my bed and let the men sleep on the couch. Oh well."

"That's alright." said Elle, "I would rather have Kafka get a goodnight's rest tonight on a comfortable bed."

Finally, in Kiyo's room. Megumi was sitting on Kiyo's bed. Kiyo was looking out his window trying to avoid the awkward situation they were in.

"Megumi." Kiyo said as he turned around to meet her eyes, "If you're uncomfortable with, well, this I can always sleep on the floor, I don't mind."

"No!" Megumi blurted out loud, startling both of them. She immediately got embarrassed again. "Kiyo, we already talked about this. Neither of us are sleeping on the floor."

Megumi got up and walked up to Kiyo; she grabbed his hands softly. "Kiyo, I trust you." Megumi said softly, "We've been through so much together. I don't mind sleeping next to you, I actually want to!" Megumi said suddenly without thinking.

"Y-You want to?" asked a blushing Kiyo.

Megumi couldn't find a way out of his question, "Yes... Kiyo, when I'm with you I feel safe and my worries fade away." Megumi wanted to confess all of her feelings to him but she couldn't find the courage. Trying to change the subject, "Let's go to bed Kiyo, it's getting late." she said as she tugged him towards the bed.

"Okay." Kiyo said anxiously, he felt really nervous about sleeping next to Megumi but he thought he might calm down once he started laying down. First Megumi laid down, followed by Kiyo. It wasn't exactly a two person bed so they had to lay really close together.

Megumi noticed Kiyo started shaking a little. Megumi wanted to lighten the mood, "Kiyo, why are you shaking? Are you cold?" asked a smiling Megumi, referring to what happened to Tia earlier in the day.

Kiyo knew what Megumi was referring to. He chuckled a little, "No, don't worry about me. I feel pretty warm." Kiyo replied.

Megumi giggled, "Okay, then stop your shivering if you feel so warm."

It took a few minutes but Kiyo eventually stopped. "Are you feeling better Kiyo?" asked Megumi.

"Yes, I'm actually pretty comfortable." replied Kiyo, letting out a yawn.

Megumi was happy he calmed down. She wanted to talk to Kiyo, there was so much on her mind but she was still afraid to say any of it. "Goodnight Kiyo, sweet dreams." said Megumi.

"Goodnight Megumi, you too." replied Kiyo.

Zatch awoke in the middle of the night. He didn't know what time it was but he felt fully awake.

He noticed the sky, "It's still night." he said sadly. He had hoped he would sleep through the entire night and wake up when presents arrived. He looked around to see if anyone else was awake to find that Tia was missing.

"Tia?" Zatch said in confusion, "Tia where are you?" Zatch exited the room to search for her. He started to worry because he checked all around the house for her, he even checked inside of the cookie jar. He felt it was a little cold next to front door. _Maybe she's outside. But why would she be out there_, Zatch thought.

He checked anyways, he finally found Tia sitting on the stone slab in front of the house. Tia had her hands pressed against her face and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Tia!" Zatch said surprised, "What are you doing out here? You'll get sick!" He started walking up to her, "Tia let's go back-" He cut himself off when he saw her tearful face.

"Just leave me alone." Tia forced herself to say. She came out here to be alone.

"No way Tia!" Zatch said worriedly, "I'm not going back inside unless you come with me." Zatch grabbed her hand, it felt frozen. "Tia! You're freezing! Please come back inside." Zatch said, pleading with her.

"No, you can forget it." Tia said coldly.

"Okay then..." Zatch said as he walked back inside the house.

Tia started having troubling thoughts. _Yea that's right. I'm better off alone anyways. It's not worth it being friends with me. Maybe that's why Maruss betrayed me, because I wasn't worth it. I hurt people I care about. Even when people try to help me I push them away. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I didn't stay here anymore, _Tia was starting to give into her sadness when something warm started to wrap around her.

"Wha-?" Tia started to say as she turned around to see Zatch once more. He was wrapping a blanket around the both of them again.

"You wouldn't come inside. So I decided that I would bring a blanket out here so you would be warm." Zatch said.

_Of course Zatch wouldn't leave me alone out here_, Tia thought. _He would never abandon me_... Tia started crying harder. Tia wrapped her arms tightly around Zatch. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her tears flow freely.

"Zatch! I'm... so sorry... for everything!" Tia said while sobbing.

Zatch didn't know what Tia was talking about. "Tia, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Zatch said, trying to console her.

"Yes I did! Tia said immediately, "I made you cry and I made you pass out! You're so supportive of me and you always worry about me but I just..." Tia couldn't finish her sentence and starting sobbing even harder.

"Tia..." Zatch started, "You have done a lot of great things for me. Without you I probably wouldn't even still be here right now." Tia looked up into his face, "You've saved me and Kiyo in some bad situations. We never asked you to, but you did anyways even though we're technically enemies. Why? Because you do care about me, don't you?"

"Zatch..." Tia felt like she absolutely had to tell Zatch how she felt, "I care about you so much. You may be an oblivious idiot who is obsessed with yellowtail. But you're my idiot... You're so kind and caring and you make me feel so safe. Before I met you I tried doing things on my own, but now I am dependent on you. I honestly can't stand the thought of losing you, that's why I've been acting up lately."

Zatch didn't know what Tia was talking about. "Nuu? But Tia you haven't lost me."

"But I almost did! Twice!" Tia yelled, the memories hurt her. "Remember when you sacrificed yourself so we could get past that magical wall? If Bari hadn't sacrificed himself instead you would have died! And remember when you were almost devoured by _Baou Zakeruga_, your own spell? If you kept using that spell we would have lost you, forever!" Tia was holding Zatch very tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

"Tia..." Zatch started holding Tia equally as tight. He never realized how much Tia cared. He started crying as well. "It's okay, I won't leave you. I'll fight hard so I can come back to see your smiling face."

They cried together for a few minutes until Tia calmed down enough to start talking again. There was no more running away. She needed to finally tell Zatch. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Zatch..." Tia began, "There's one last thing I need to tell you. Will you listen? This is very important."

"Unuu, go ahead." Zatch said seriously.

"Zatch, thank you for everything that you have done for me. You've saved me in so many ways and so many times. You're the most important person in my life and I trust you with my life, so I'm going to let you in on my biggest secret. Close your eyes Zatch." Zatch obeyed and closed his eyes. Then Tia started leaning into Zatch and she wrapped her arms around him, Zatch returned the hug. Tia closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug until whispering in his ear, "I love you Zatch, I love you with all of my heart."

Zatch was in shock, he almost opened his eyes in surprise but was able to keep them shut. He felt Tia backing away from his ear and then he felt something sweet against his cheek.

Tia was kissing Zatch on the cheek, she always wanted to show her affection for him like this. She pulled away leaving a speechless Zatch touching the place where Tia's lips once were. It was a strange sensation for Zatch, but regardless he liked it; just how he liked it when Tia held him softly a few hours ago.

"Zatch." Tia started blushing a little bit, "You can open your eyes now."

Zatch opened his eyes and met Tia's. "Tia, there's something I want to say."

Tia was startled. _What could Zatch have to say_, she wondered. _I hope it's not bad. _Tia started to become scared but wanted to listen to what Zatch had to say, "Go ahead." she replied quietly.

"Tia... I know I'm oblivious. There's so much that I don't understand about myself and my feelings, and I think that makes it hard to guess how other people are feeling. But today you made me realize one of my feelings. My feelings toward you." Tia started to blush harder and became anxious to know how Zatch feels for her.

Zatch continued, "When we held each other under the blankets I had this weird feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies we're flying around. And I only feel those butterflies with you. When you came back downstairs you held me really softly and asked me how I was doing. I felt so safe and cared for and I felt even bigger butterflies that time, and I felt the biggest butterflies when you kissed my cheek just now. Tia do I make you feel butterflies?"

_Huh, Butterflies, What would that feel like, _wondered Tia. Zatch saw Tia look confused.

Zatch had an idea, "Tia close your eyes." _What is Zatch up to_, Tia wondered. Tia wanted to find out so she closed her eyes and a few moments later she felt something wet against her cheek. Tia felt her face change to escalating hues of red. _I can't believe it, Zatch is kissing my cheek. I feel so, so happy. What is this feeling in my stomach. Oh this must be the butterflies Zatch was talking about. I felt them before for Zatch so many times._

Zatch pulled away, leaving a dumbfounded and red Tia holding a hand over the spot he just kissed. Zatch asked, "Did you feel the butterflies?"

Tia took a few seconds to respond, "U-Uh h-huh" Tia could barely talk, she was too busy trying to comprehend what just happened. It couldn't be as simple as "_Zatch just kissed me_", could it?

"Tia, I think those butterflies are trying to tell me something." Zatch said.

Tia came back into reality, "Tell you what Zatch?"

Zatch took a few seconds to choose his words carefully, "I think they're trying to tell me that... that I love you Tia."

Tia didn't respond for a few seconds. Then the meaning behind Zatch's words dawned on her and she started stuttering.

"W-W-What d-did you just say Z-Zatch?" Tia thought she didn't hear him right.

Zatch pulled Tia into a soft embrace that lasted a few seconds. Then he placed his head softly on Tia's. Looking straight into her eyes Zatch said "I love you Tia." Zatch said, smiling.

Tia gasped. She knew she couldn't have misheard Zatch this time. Tears started rolling down her face. She was in too much shock to notice that she was crying. She involuntarily started smiling and sobbing. She pulled Zatch into a tight embrace and sobbed uncontrollably on Zatch's shoulder. "I love... you too... Zatch..." she managed to say between sobs.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Tia stopped crying. Tia never experienced happiness like this. Today she has held Zatch, kissed his cheek, admitted her true feelings, and Zatch accepted those things and even returned them.

Tia couldn't stop smiling. Zatch smiled too, even his cheeks became rosy. They went back inside to the guest room and Zatch decided to sleep with Tia that night. "You were out in the cold for awhile. I'm going to hold you tonight to make sure you stay warm." Zatch said but really he just wanted to be close to Tia.

Tia giggled and accepted his offer. "Okay, but only if you let me keep you warm too." Tia replied.

Zatch agreed, they laid down together and got in a comfortable cuddle position. "Goodnight Tia!" Zatch said sleepily. He felt so comfortable and relaxed being in her arms. He can finally sleep. "If you need anything I'm right here." Zatch said.

"Goodnight Zatch." Tia said softly, "If you need me I'll be right here. Things are going to be different. From now on I will always be here for you. I won't push you away. I need you Zatch, I love you."

"I love you too Tia." Zatch said with a bright smile.

Both of the children fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

After Zatch comforted Tia everyone was sleeping soundly, everyone but one. Her troubled heart deprived her of sleep as she stared out the window, recalling events that took place not too long ago.

Kiyo woke up in the middle of the night. His body felt stiff as he sat up in his bed. Quickly he realized, _oh yea, Megumi is sleeping here too, I shouldn't make that much no-_, he cut himself off when he realized there was no one sleeping next to him. Thinking logically he thought, _maybe that was all just a dream and Megumi is at her house_. Kiyo looked toward the window and was startled, thinking someone broke in, "AHH!" Kiyo yelled, then recognizing it was Megumi, "Oh, it's just you Megumi."

"Sorry." Megumi said, "I didn't mean to startle you." She continued to look out the window.

"Megumi." Kiyo started, "How long have you been up for? You should get some sleep."

Megumi sighed and said, "I never fell asleep. It's been about three hours since you fell asleep."

This worried Kiyo, "You've been awake this entire time?" Kiyo got up and started walking toward Megumi.

Kiyo stood beside Megumi and put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay Megumi?" Kiyo asked.

She turned her head away from Kiyo, not answering his question.

"Megumi." Kiyo said again, trying to get her attention.

Megumi turned her face to meet Kiyo's. Her tearful eyes met with Kiyo's who started to look sad. _She's crying again_, Kiyo thought, _I knew there something she hasn't been telling me_.

"Megumi." Kiyo started to say, "I know there's something bothering you. You seemed too upset earlier over those little fights. Something has been bothering you before the moment you came here yesterday."

Megumi slowly wrapped her arms around Kiyo and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt humiliated that Kiyo found out. She's been trying her best to hide it and didn't want anyone to know, especially Kiyo. Even so, Megumi wasn't planning on telling Kiyo what has been bothering her until...

"Megumi, please tell me what's bothering you. It's hurts seeing you so upset. I want to help." Kiyo pleaded as he wrapped his arms gently around her. This got to Megumi because her silent crying turned into sobbing.

"O-Okay, I'll tell you everything Kiyo." Megumi said. She felt trapped with no way out but to confess everything to Kiyo. She also wanted Kiyo's comfort and she wanted to release her feelings that she kept bottled up for so long.

Megumi lifted her head from Kiyo's shoulder and looked Kiyo in his eyes. Megumi got lost in his eyes for a second but then took a deep breath.

"Remember our battle with Faudo?" Megumi started, "So many horrible things happened during that. Li-en and Alishie almost died from Leo's curse and so many of our friends returned to the demon world. We faced so much despair, especially when Leo made Faudo target where we lived. But the reason why I'm like this, the one thing that traumatized me the most was..." Megumi started to look down.

"The thing that traumatized me the most was..." Megumi repeated, her whole body started trembling.

Kiyo was worried about Megumi, "Megumi, are you al-"

"The thing that traumatized me the most!" Megumi shouted, she looked back into Kiyo's eyes with rivers of tears running from her own eyes, "Was seeing you dead!" Megumi immediately started clinging to Kiyo while sobbing uncontrollably. "D-Do you know what it's like? Trying to listen for someone's heartbeat just to hear nothing!" Megumi said between her sobs. "How could you do that to me? Do you know how agonizing it was to see your bloodied body and to see you completely unresponsive? Kiyo you really did die!"

Kiyo sensed Megumi's anger towards him, but he couldn't blame her. After all he did sacrifice himself knowing that he was going to die. He started remembering thoughts he pushed out of his mind.

-Flashback-

"We're done talking. We must give it everything we got to defeat Leo, or Japan won't be saved. Don't worry Zatch, I'll be fine. I'll be fine... If you understand then go, Zatch!" Kiyo's plan was to use his own body as bait to lure Leo into attacking him. He was already too injured to move so he took the force of every attack. "His arms, legs, and body will be sent to hell one by one!" said an enraged Leo. Zatch called out, "Kiyo? Can I turned around now?" Previously Kiyo forbid Zatch from looking at him. "No, not yet." replied Kiyo weakly. _If you turn around now, you won't even recognize me_. Kiyo's trap was finally set up_, I'm sorry._ _It looks like this is the end for me. But don't worry, I was at least able to protect this book, _referring to Zatch's spell book_. When I die here the book definitely has to reveal a new partner for Zatch. So become king Zatch, become king with your new partner_! _This messed up body better respond_! The spell book in his hand started shining bright red. _Baou Zakeruga! _Kiyo saw the mighty electric dragon split into four and head straight for Leo. _Now, thank you Zatch. Farewell..._

-End of flashback-

Megumi continued to vent her feelings, "Even when we used _Saifojio_, our healing spell, your heart wouldn't start beating again!" Megumi said, admitting her uselessness, "No matter how strong our spells were they weren't strong enough to save you! I feel so pathetic! Me and Tia's strong points are in our defense and healing powers and yet we couldn't protect or heal you!"

Kiyo wanted argue against this but didn't feel like he should interrupt Megumi. Kiyo could tell that she has been keeping this to herself for a long time. _I want her to let it all out_, thought Kiyo.

"The person who saved you was your partner Zatch." Megumi admitted, nobody told Kiyo this. "He punched you in the chest so much that it made your heart start beating again."

There was a minute of silence between them. Megumi managed to calm down a lot thanks to Kiyo's comfort. Kiyo continued to hold Megumi tightly, stroking her hair, just doing whatever he can to help Megumi.

"Kiyo." Megumi began, "When I saw you lying on the floor dead I was filled with so much regret. There were so many things I wanted to tell you, that I had to tell you. When you came back to life I vowed I would tell you whenever I got the chance. I've been too scared to tell you before but I feel like I'm finally ready now. Will you please listen Kiyo? I'm about the speak from the heart."

"Of course I'll listen to you Megumi." Kiyo said. _What could she have to say to me_, he wondered.

Megumi looked into Kiyo's eyes and began, "Kiyo, besides Tia you were the first true friend I ever had. In a battle surrounded by enemies you came to my side and protected me, knowing that one day we have to fight for our partners sake. You've earned my trust, something that I thought was impossible for anyone to get from me. From the very beginning people only cared for the pop star Megumi... No one cared for who I really was deep down. They only cared for the Megumi they saw on stage or on set. You're the first person to really treat me like I am normal girl."

Kiyo knew Megumi had it rough. She always seemed busy and her work exhausted her. But he never realized the internal conflicts that being a pop idol caused her. Kiyo felt really sorry for Megumi but was glad that he helped her. "Megumi you are a normal girl." Kiyo said. He had feelings he wanted to get off his chest too, "You may be known to the entire world that you're a pop idol, but I know you as a friend. A very important and cherished friend. To me it doesn't matter whether or not you're famous or you're a great singer. What matters to me is the kind and caring person that you are."

Megumi couldn't hold back a smile, even with a face full of tears. "Kiyo. You're so kind and gentle to me. You were the first person to see something in me that no one else saw. The real me. I feel like I can be myself around you. I feel like I can let down my walls and stop protecting myself." Megumi's smile faded away and was replaced with a serious look, "And I feel like I can finally tell you the truth about me that nobody knows."

Despite being a genius Kiyo didn't know what Megumi was talking about. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kiyo asked.

Megumi unwrapped one of her arms to place her hand on Kiyo's cheek. She pressed her forehead against Kiyo's and at last confessed, "I'm in love with you, Kiyo." She pressed her lips against his other cheek.

_Wha-what? Did Megumi just say that she loves me? Is she really kissing my cheek?_ Kiyo was in disbelief and felt like his cheeks were on fire, especially the cheek that she was kissing.

When Megumi finished kissing his cheek she backed her face up enough so Kiyo could see her innocent and smiling face, a blush was covering her face as well.

"I-I." Kiyo was trying to talk but kept stuttering, "I love you too, M-Megumi." He confessed. Kiyo always had strong feelings for Megumi but never thought that she would return them for him.

Megumi's face lit up like a child. New tears filled with happiness were forming in Megumi's eyes. Megumi couldn't contain her joy, "Kiyo!" she screamed as she tackled Kiyo, making him back up a few feet. Megumi wrapped her arms around Kiyo and held on as tight as she could. Kiyo chuckled as he held her tightly back. Megumi started happily sobbing into Kiyo's chest. Kiyo moved one hand to Megumi's hair and started stroking it.

They were both on top of the world and it felt like nothing could bring them down. That nothing could ruin this perfect and blissful moment.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Megumi was still buried in Kiyo's chest when she asked timidly, "So, does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"Yes." Kiyo replied, "But on one condition."

"Yea? And what's that?" asked Megumi.

Kiyo smiled and said, "As long as you become my girlfriend."

Megumi giggled and looked up to look Kiyo in the eyes, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I'll be the best girlfriend in the world!" Megumi said with confidence and joy.

"Hey Kiyo? Can I give you one of your Christmas presents now?" Megumi asked shyly.

"Sure, that's fine with me." replied Kiyo.

Megumi backed away a little bit and grabbed Kiyo by his wrists and guided him back in front of the window. "Okay, to get your Christmas present you have to look up." Megumi instructed.

Kiyo was confused but did as he was told. He noticed something that looks like a plant was attached to the ceiling. _Wait a second, no it couldn't be... a mistletoe? _Kiyo was speechless. He looked back into Megumi's face. _When did she set this up?_ Kiyo wondered.

"Will you be my first kiss Kiyo?" Megumi asked, she was smiling but her nervousness was apparent and so was her blush.

She found her answer in Kiyo's eyes. They were slowly attracted to each other like magnets. Kiyo wrapped his arms around Megumi's waist as Megumi wrapped her arms around Kiyo's neck. They both parted their lips as they were staring into each other's eyes. Finally they closed their eyes and connected their lips. Even as they kissed they still grew closer and held each other tighter. They both felt some form of weightlessness. The longer they kissed the lighter they felt, as if gravity didn't apply to them anymore. They both felt a blissfulness that they have never experienced before.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other; their eyes still closed. When Kiyo opened his eyes he found him staring into Megumi's eyes once again.

"Merry Christmas, I love you Kiyo." Megumi said softly, "I love you so so much."

"Merry Christmas, I love you too Megumi." Kiyo said with a smile.

They shared a tight embrace that lasted a while. They finally decided they should go back to bed, especially Megumi who hasn't fallen asleep yet tonight.

They laid down in bed when Kiyo said, "Wait Megumi, before you go to bed I realized that I really am cold." Kiyo said playfully and yet wanted to sleep in her arms.

Megumi giggled, "Okay, come here you!" Megumi said happily as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

Kiyo wrapped his arms around her in return, "I'm really glad it snowed as hard as it did." Kiyo admitted. He knew if it didn't snow he would be laying in bed alone, not knowing all of these things he just found out. And he wouldn't be holding the girl he loves as he sleeps.

"I'm glad it did too." Megumi said happily, "Tia was right, I'm glad we stayed tonight."

Kiyo tried putting off sleep but realized that it was getting really late. He finally said, "Goodnight Megumi, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too sweetie." Megumi replied, she started giggling from calling Kiyo her "sweetie".

They shared one more goodnight kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sun shined through the window and Ponygon was the first to wake up.

"Meru meru me~ Meru meru me~" Ponygon shouted as he tried waking the other children up.

"Nuu..." Zatch said while waking up, "Nuu? Nuu! It's finally morning!" Zatch happily announced! He wanted to rush downstairs to open presents but something was holding him back.

"Tia?" Zatch asked. It took him a few seconds but he then remembered the events of last night. He started smiling, he was glad that he learned the truth behind Tia. "Tia wake up." Zatch said softly, easily containing his excitement.

Tia was starting to wake up, "Nnnn... what?" Not knowing who was trying to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a smiling Zatch.

"Hey there sleepy head! Merry Christmas!" Zatch happily said, looking down at the girl he loved.

Tia realized she was holding on to Zatch and remembered the events of last night. She smiled and got up to give the boy she loved a hug. "Merry Christmas Zatch!" she cheerfully said.

As they enjoyed the long embrace Kanchome awoke and ran out of the room with Ponygon to wake everyone else up and unintentionally cause chaos. Ponygon and Kanchome jumped on their respective partners Mr. Sunbeam and Folgore.

"Folgore!" Kanchome shouted, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

"Meru meru me!" Ponygon shouted in agreement.

Folgore picked up Kanchome into the air and said, "I bet you can't wait to see what Santa got you, no?" Folgore smiled.

Mr. Sunbeam was still groggy from just waking up but managed a smile for Ponygon, "Come on Ponygon, let's go see what Santa got you."

Mr. Sunbeam checked to see if Kiyo and Megumi were up and was surprised to see them in a more than friends embrace while they slept.

Kiyo awoke to something lightly shaking him. He saw Mr. Sunbeam smile and leave without saying a word. _I bet Zatch and the others can't wait to open their presents, if we don't get up now they'll just come in to bug us until we do_, Kiyo thought.

Megumi woke up to something being pressed against her lips; Megumi returned it knowing it was Kiyo. "Good morning sweetheart." Kiyo said with a smile.

"Good morning sweetie." Megumi said as she returned the smile. Kiyo helped her up and they shared a tight embrace. They then proceeded to go downstairs to find everyone gathered around the tree waiting for them.

Everyone enjoyed their gifts. Zatch got a lot of yellowtail, Praying Mantis Joe action figures, and a stuffed teddy bear he got from Tia; he named the teddy bear "Tio" . Kiyo got a lot of college level books and a laptop. Megumi got a beautiful necklace that Kiyo got her and a pretty dress to go with it. Tia got a new tea set to replace the one she broke and a stuffed bear that she named "Gash". Elle got a beautiful dress that Mr. Sunbeam got for her. Mr. Sunbeam got a professional toy model of a race car that Elle got for him. Ponygon got Praying Mantis Joe action figures and a motorized kiddie car from Mr. Sunbeam. Kanchome got a new CD player to replace the one that broke during their last battle and a lot of candy. Folgore got new outfits to replace the ones that were ruined during their last battle, and finally Mrs. Takamine's present was her husband coming home from England.

Tia and Megumi were talking to each other about their experiences last night and started giggling happily although Tia was jealous that Megumi got to kiss Kiyo on the lips, Tia only kissed Zatch's cheek but she got an idea from Megumi. Tia walked over to where Zatch was playing with Ponygon's new action figures.

"Hey Zatch, will you come with me for a little bit?" Tia asked shyly.

"Sure!" said Zatch as he got up.

"Okay but first you have to close your eyes for me." Tia said.

"Nuu? I have to close my eyes again?" Zatch asked.

"Please. Will you do it for me?" Tia asked, giving Zatch cute puppy dog eyes.

Zatch wasn't able to say no to her. When she looks like that she could get away with anything. "Unuu." Zatch replied as he closed his eyes.

"Okay!" Tia said happily. She held Zatch's hand and playfully said, "No peaking!"

She led Zatch to Kiyo's room and finally let him open his eyes.

Zatch opened his eyes confused, "Why did you bring me here?" Zatch asked. After all it was only Kiyo's room.

Tia looked a little embarrassed, running her hand through her hair. "There's something above you." Tia awkwardly said.

Zatch looked up, "Nuu? Hey it's a mistletoe!" Zatch had watched enough soap operas to know what a mistletoe above two people who love each other means. Zatch looked back down at Tia who in return started blushing wildly.

Tia's heart was thumping really hard. She finally said, "If you're uncomfortable with this we don't have to, we can just pretend like we never saw-" Tia was cut off because something was blocking words from exiting her mouth.

Zatch wrapped his arms around Tia and was kissing her on the lips. He wanted to do this ever since last night and didn't want this opportunity to go to waste. Tia closed her eyes and returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Zatch's neck. They both felt butterflies flying around in their stomach except this time it was so strong that they felt like they were butterflies ready to take off and fly. They experienced true weightlessness and bliss.

They finally broke the kiss and entered a loving embrace. "Zatch you are the best boyfriend in the world!" Tia said joyfully.

"Unuu!" Zatch replied, "That's what the best girlfriend in the world deserves!"

Tia never thought in her wildest dreams that Zatch could actually be romantic. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have him and should do anything in the world for it to stay that way. She wouldn't lose Zatch to anyone.

A few hours passed and everyone was gathered around the fireplace once again. Kiyo had his arm around Megumi who rested her head on his shoulder. Zatch and Tia were cuddling on the couch, sharing a tight embrace.

All of a sudden Folgore said "You four make such cute couples, no?" he teased. Folgore and Kanchome started laughing together.

But Megumi, Kiyo, Tia and Zatch just smiled and unanimously said "I know" and each of them snuggled closer to their lover.

Folgore was stunned, "Eh?" was all he could say and Kanchome stopped laughing.

Megumi looked deeply into Kiyo's eyes, she loved getting lost in them. Megumi stroked Kiyo's cheek and softly said, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too sweetheart." Kiyo replied with a smile. Kiyo pulled Megumi closer and they started cuddling.

Folgore's eyes extended outward in disbelief, "EH?" _What happened to the shy teenagers_, he wondered.

Tia enjoyed cuddling with Zatch and happily said "I love you Zatch." as she played with his hair and kissed his cheek.

Zatch replied, "I love you too Tia!" and returned with a kiss on her lips.

This was too much for Kanchome to handle, so he fell over. Kanchome was barely conscious and was trying not to believe what he just saw. _Why is Tia being so nice to Zatch? She used to bully me and Zatch all the time? Why is she acting so nice? _This Tia scared Kanchome more than the bully Tia did, it didn't seem right to him at all.

Zatch noticed Kanchome was acting strange. "Kanchome are you okay?" Zatch asked as he got up to see how his friend is doing.

"O-Oh hey Zatch, I-I'm okay." replied Kanchome who was trembling in fear.

Tia got off the couch and walked towards Kanchome. Kanchome started trembling harder and harder until...

"Kanchome! Don't take my boyfriend's attention away from me!" Tia jealously yelled as she strangled Kanchome.

Ironically this made Kanchome feel better knowing that Tia is the same bully she once was to everyone but Zatch. Tia threw Kanchome across the room. Kanchome couldn't stop smiling from relief, "What are you smiling at!" Tia roared.

Fear from Tia's bully side returned as Kanchome trembled and bowed his head in forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Tia!" Kanchome wept, "It won't happen again!"

"Good" Tia said in an aggressive tone. Her facial expression went from rage to sweet as she turned from Kanchome to Zatch. "So Zatch." Tia said happily, "Let's go back to the couch and cuddle!"

"Unuu..." Zatch said. He felt a little scared and didn't want to end up like Kanchome.

"Don't worry, last night I told you things would be different. I won't hurt you anymore." Tia said happily and took Zatch's hand.

It was weird for Zatch to see Tia strangle people knowing that he was completely safe from her wrath. But for some reason he liked being the exception, it made him feel special. Zatch started smiling at this, although he did feel bad for Kanchome.

It started getting dark out and it was about time to wrap up the party. Tia dragged her feet to get ready to go home. Megumi didn't want to leave either but she hid it.

"Thank you Kiyo." Megumi said, "You gave me the best Christmas a girlfriend could ask for!"

"You're welcome Megumi." Kiyo said with a happy blush starting at his cheeks.

"Hey Zatch, I really don't want to go." Tia said as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hey we'll see each other again! Don't worry." Zatch replied and he returned the embrace.

"You promise?" Tia asked. She loved Zatch so much, and they were in a dangerous battle so she wanted some reassurance. Zatch always knew how to make her feel better.

"I promise Tia." Zatch said confidently.

"Okay, come here you." Tia said as she goes to plant a kiss on Zatch's cheek.

"Well Kiyo." said Folgore, "Thank you for the party. Make sure you invite me to the next one, it's not a party unless Folgore is there!" Folgore said proudly.

"Okay, I'll make sure to invite everyone again to next year's Christmas party." Kiyo replied with a smile. It was rare for him and Folgore to get along so well.

Folgore turned to his partner, "Okay Kanchome! We're off!" announced Folgore.

"Right!" Kanchome replied. Both of them ran out the door.

Everyone else was in the living room saying their goodbyes when they heard two screams. They rushed to only see Folgore and Kanchome crying on the ice with bruises on their heads.

"Momma mia, it snowed again?" Folgore asked in pain.

Everyone was stranded at Kiyo's house again.

Immediately Tia screamed "Yes!" as she ran up to Zatch and tackled him playfully to the ground, giving him a big hug.

Kiyo and Megumi looked at each other and smiled. Then Megumi walked up to Kiyo and gave him a big hug. Megumi whispered in Kiyo's ear, "I'm so glad I don't have to leave you yet."

Mr. Sunbeam however, blurted out loud, "There is no way I am sleeping next to Folgore again!"

Folgore replied, "Aww, but why?"

Everyone besides Mr. Sunbeam laughed. Elle gave Mr. Sunbeam a hug and said, "It's okay Kafka, you can sleep with me tonight. Even if it is on the floor." Elle smiled.

The sleeping arrangements were like before except Elle and Mr. Sunbeam shared Mrs. Takamine's bed. Mrs. Takamine slept in the guest room with the children, and Folgore had the couch to himself.

Megumi and Kiyo were in his room getting ready to go to bed when they started staring out the window. Megumi wrapped her hands around Kiyo's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's so beautiful out." Megumi said, admiring the snowy and starry sky. A minute passed when Megumi finally noticed Kiyo was staring at her.

"Why aren't you looking outside? Megumi asked, "It's so pretty out and you don't get to see sights like this very often."

Kiyo felt a little embarrassed, "I know but I like admiring your beauty more. I don't get to be with you enough so I'm cherishing your beauty now. You're so beautiful Megumi." Kiyo said admiringly.

Megumi blushed crimson. Kiyo called her "beautiful". Megumi smiled very brightly and said, "I'm glad I have such a kind and sweet boyfriend. And you being handsome is a huge bonus." Megumi winked.

Now it was Kiyo's turn to for a dark blush to come across his face and looked away in embarrassment. Megumi called him "handsome". After a few seconds he turned around to face Megumi again. They noticed how hard they were blushing and started laughing. After the laughter Megumi looked into Kiyo's eyes, wanting something from him. Kiyo looked back into Megumi's eyes, wanting the same thing.

They grew closer and closer to each other, Megumi's arms wrapped around Kiyo's neck and Kiyo's arms went around Megumi's waist, pulling her closer and closer until their lips finally connected again. It was the same feeling as their first kiss, it was such a blissful feelings.

After awhile they broke the kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you Megumi, my sweetheart." Kiyo said passionately.

"I love you too Kiyo, my sweetie." Megumi returned the same passion.

Zatch woke up in the middle of the night and heard noise near the door.

"Nuu... what's that noi-" Zatch started to say but stopped when he saw Tia run out of the room. Zatch got up and looked for her. He even checked the cookie jar again to try and find her. "Tia where are you?" Zatch asked. Zatch checked outside to see Tia sitting on the stone slab with a blanket wrapped around her.

Tia looked back at the door, "It took you long enough to find me!" Tia said with a giggle.

Zatch sighed with relief. He smiled and said "Tia, don't scare me like that!" as he walked over to her. Zatch sat down next to Tia who then wrapped the blanket tightly around them both. Once it was nice and tight Tia leaned her head against Zatch's shoulder and cuddled with him.

"Thank you for finding me out here last night Zatch." Tia said with a rosy blush, "It feels so great knowing I have someone like you, someone who won't abandon me no matter what."

"You're welcome Tia, I'll always protect you from anything!" Zatch said confidently.

"I love you Zatch, and I'm so glad that I fell for you." Tia confessed with a smile.

"I love you too Tia, I'm glad I fell for you too." Zatch said, returning the smile.

Tia placed her hand on Zatch's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Zatch closed his eyes too and met Tia halfway where their lips finally met again.

Christmas isn't about getting or giving gifts. Christmas is about spending time with the ones you love and the best gifts you can give to another person aren't things you can buy in a store. The best presents come from the heart. The best present Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch and Tia received is the gift of love and comfort from that one special person who matters most to them.


End file.
